The Battle For Hogwarts
by CRB
Summary: This takes place during the sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is planning a takeover of Hogwarts and the school is forced to defend itself. With Voldemorts numbers growing Harry and company prepare for the attack.
1. The Orders New Headquarters

Harry lay in bed thinking about what had happened to him over the past year. Many things had gone wrong for Harry but none as bad as losing his Godfather. Sirius had been killed while trying to save Harry from Voldemort and his death eaters. They had lured him to the department of mysteries where they attacked him and his friends to get a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. They all managed to escape except Sirius. "Why Sirius?" Harry thought out loud. He was still trying to comprehend that Sirius was gone. "Harry dear! Its supper time!" said Aunt Petunia in her sickening sweet voice. The Dursleys had all been overly nice to Harry since being threatened by Mad-Eye Moodie, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley at the train station when the Dursley's had picked Harry up. They had made it clear that if Harry was mistreated the Dursleys would have to answer to them. Since then Uncle Vernon and Dudley had mostly ignored him but Aunt Petunia seemed to go out of her way to be nice to Harry. He often thought that he liked it much better when they ignored him alltogether. He had recieved several letters from Ron and Hermione but unfortunately they could not give him specific details about what was going on in case the letters were intercepted. Harry trudged down to the dinner table and sat down. The moment he did he heard a pecking on the window. "Bloody owls! If I see one mor-OW!" it seemed Aunt Petunia had kicked Uncle Vernon under the table. Harry got up to retreive the letter.   
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
We will be picking you up sometime next week. The method of travel will be similar to last year. I can't tell you exactly when we will come but be ready. I have some exciting news for you! See you soon.   
  
Remus  
  
"What was that all about?" Uncle Vernon asked. "My friends will be coming to get me some time this week." Harry said.  
  
"About bloody time! If I never see another owl it will be too so-OW! PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon reached down and started rubbing his leg. "You know what they said!" Aunt Petunia muttered through clenched teeth. "If he tells them we've mistreated him we'll be in for it!" She looked at Harry with a suddenly sweet expression. "But you won't will you Harry dear?"she asked. "I suppose not" Harry said. He went upstairs and started packing. Even though they weren't coming until next week Harry couldn't wait to get back to the wizarding world. As he packed away his Firebolt he thought back to when he was banned from Quidditch last year by Ms. Umbridge who had replaced Dumbledore after he had to flee from the Ministry of Magic. They seemed to think Dumbledore was organizing an army against the ministry. They absolutely refused to believe you-know-who was restored to his body until the minister, Cornelius Fudge, had seen it for himself. Harry lay down and tryed to sleep but found it hard with all the thoughts going through his head. He had been dozing for a while when he heard a loud banging on the front door. Aunt Petunia screamed as he ran out his bedroom door with his wand at the ready. Uncle Vernon burst from his room roaring and brandishing a revolver. They all ran down the stairs.   
  
Uncle Vernon was yelling incoherently. As Harry came around the corner he saw Mad-Eye Moodie, Arthur  
  
Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley waiting for him. "All right there Potter?" Mad-Eye asked him.  
  
"Yeah, fine I suppose." Harry answered. "Freeze!" Uncle Vernon had just come into the foyer and was  
  
now waving the gun around madly. "Put it away Dursley." Mad-Eye said calmly. "What are you doing in my  
  
house?" Uncle Vernon said slowly lowering the gun. "We've come to get Harry." Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"But I thought you weren't coming until next week." Harry said. We sent you that letter to throw off  
  
anyone who might be intercepting the mail. Do you need any help packing your things?" said Remus.  
  
"No I've already done it." "Excellent. Well lets get moving then." Outside they mounted there brooms   
  
and took off. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "The new headquarters." grunted Moody. "Good" Thought   
  
Harry. He didn't think he could stand going back to 12 Grimauld Place after what had happened to   
  
Sirius. He still had an intense dislike for Kreacher, the house elf who betrayed Sirius. They had been  
  
flying for a while when they came up over a hill and saw the Burrow. The Burrow was the Weasley family  
  
house and was one of Harrys favorite places in the world. "Is this the new headquarters?" he shouted  
  
to Mr. Weasley. "Yeah, what do you think?" he shouted back. "Its excellent!" said Harry. As they touched  
  
down by the house Ron and Hermione ran out to greet him. After they had said there hellos Harry went up  
  
to the room he shared with Ron and collapsed on to his bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Back At The Burrow

Harry woke a bit a late the next morning having been so late after his trip to the Burrow in the middle of the night. As   
  
he was sitting up in bed Ron walked in to the room."Morning!" he said cheerfully. "Morning" Harry answered. "So what do you think of the  
  
new headquarters?" Ron asked. "I think its excellent!" As they walked down the stairs Ron warned him "Mums been a bit testy lately  
  
with Fred and George leaving school and setting up their joke shop. Although Percy came back and apologized to Mum and Dad. And of course they  
  
forgave the stupid git." "Well we need everyone on our side now that we can get, right?" Harry said. "I suppose." Ron said half-heartedly.  
  
"Harry!" He was almost knocked over as Hermione came around the corner to give him a hug. "Hi Hermione." Harry said. As they came   
  
into the kitchen Harry could tell Mrs. Weasley was in a very bad mood. "Whats wrong Mum?" Ron asked. She didn't answer but threw a  
  
copy of the Daily Prophet and Harry immediately saw the reason for her mood. There on the front page was a large advertisement:  
  
  
  
WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES  
  
Now selling Canary Creams, Nosebleed Nougat, Skiving Snackboxes and much, much, more.  
  
Located at Number Ninety-Three Diagon Alley  
  
"Where they ever got the money to rent a shop on Diagon Alley I'll never know!" Mrs. Weasley muttered. Harry felt his face turning  
  
red when she said this. It had been Harry who had given Fred and George the gold he had won from the Triwizard Tournament to start there  
  
shop. After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside. "So whats been going with Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Well some of the   
  
Death Eaters were put in Azkaban after the battle. But since then we were allowed to sit in on a couple of Order meetings and there have  
  
been a fair few muggle torturings and we heard that there are more wizards joining Voldemort." Hermione said. "Well we could have been  
  
working at stopping Voldemort before now if the Minister of Magic wasn't such a prat." Ron said. "Wheres everyone from the Order at anyway?"  
  
Harry asked. "Well most of them just apparate here before the meetings." Hermione said. "Theres a meeting tonight after supper so you'll be   
  
able to see everyone then."   
  
  
  
The rest of the day they spent helping Mrs. Weasley with some of the chores around the house. As supper time rolled around the  
  
members of the order started appearing. "Mum, we're allowed to go to the meeting tonight right?" Ron asked. "I suppose. Harry needs to  
  
get caught up with things." As they sat down to dinner Harry noticed a few new faces that he had not seen at the previous meetings. First   
  
of all there was Percy who had refused to believe Voldemorts return until the Minister of Magic had seen it himself. There were several other  
  
whitches and wizards Harry had not seen before. They all ate and talked about things that had been going on recently.   
  
After supper they covened in the Weasley family living room for the meeting. "Well lets get this started." barked Mad-Eye Moodie. "Over the past few months  
  
we have recieved many reports of muggle torturing and a number of wizards have dissapeared. Now that the idiots at the ministry have come  
  
to their senses (Percy didn't seem to be to happy about this statement and glared at Mad-Eye) we can now start planning how to fend   
  
off Voldemort with a little support. We now have an informant inside the Death Eaters." At this murmurs broke out all over the room. "He  
  
will be feeding us information about some of Voldemorts plans. Lupin, I believe you have something to tell everyone." Remus Lupin stood up. "As  
  
I told Harry I have some big news that I'd like to share with you. This year I will be taking back my position of Defense Against the  
  
Dark Arts at Hogwarts." "Excellent!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted together. Professor Lupin had been there best Defense Against  
  
the Dark Arts teacher. There last teacher had been horrible. She only taught from the book and never let them practice what they had  
  
learned. She banned Harry from quidditch, put him in numerous detentions, and came very close to performing the Cruciatus Curse on  
  
him. "I'm not sure that all the students will be as happy as you are about this but Dumbledore doesn't seem to mind." The adults talked  
  
for a while longer until Mad-Eye adjourned the meeting.   
  
The following day the letters came from Hogwarts telling them the supplies they would need for the school year. Harry, Ron, and  
  
Hermione all insisted they come claiming they wanted to help Mrs. Weasley but the real reason they wanted to go was to check out  
  
Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. "Well I suppose." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "They've got the Flu network back under control so it will be  
  
safe to travel that way." Although using Flu powder wasn't Harrys' first choice for travel but he couldn't wait to check out Fred and Georges  
  
shop. They each used the Flu powder one by one and soon everyone was standing in front of the fireplace inside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well let's get to it then, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said. They shopped for a while and had nearly all there things when Mrs. Weasley  
  
told them she had to go and find some things for Ginny. They made a bee-line for number ninety three. Diagon Alley.  
  
They entered the shop and Harry could tell Fred and George had been hard at work. There were dozens of diffrent items on the  
  
shelves, some Harry recognized some he didn't. He saw a new one called "Bullfrog Bites" which guranteed to turn anyone who ate it  
  
into a bullfrog. Suddenly Fred appeared at Harrys side. "Ron, Hermione, Harry how are you?" he asked. "Great. How are you?" Harry   
  
inquired. "Simply splended! We've sold out of Canary Creams. George is in the back right now developing some more. Is mum still sore  
  
at us?" he asked Ron. "A bit." Ron answered which Harry thought was a vast understatement. "You really should talk to her." Hermione   
  
scolded. "We will. We'd just like to wait untill she cools down a bit thats all. Well if theres anything I can do for you let me know!" he  
  
strolled away and started talking to some other customers.   
  
Harry heard the bell ring and looked over to see who entered. Standing there in between his two cronies was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Who would have thought a Weasley could ever come up with enough gold to afford a shop on Diagon Alley?" Malfoy drawled slowly.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Didn't you read the sign outside the door? No ugly gits are allowed in our shop!" Fred yelled. "I must have missed that one."  
  
Malfoy retorted, "But I did see the one that said Mudbloods and wizard trash welcome!" Fred had his wand out. "I'm warning you Malfoy!  
  
Get out of my store!" Malfoy turned to leave but turned and shot a look at Harry. "You better watch your back this year Potter!" As he walked  
  
through the door Ron shouted after him "Hey Malfoy!" Draco turned and looked at him. "Been to visit your dear old dad in Azkaban lately?"  
  
Hysterical laughter broke out as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sulked away. 


End file.
